Nnoitra and Nelliel, A to Z
by Tsubaki-San
Summary: A collection of NnoitraxNelliel drabbles about thier relationship and life in Los Noches. Some humorous, some angsty, some dramatic. I don't own bleach.
1. Anger

**This is my first Bleach piece. So enjoy :) Reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

><p><strong>Anger<strong>

Nelliel knew Nnoitra was an angry person and she knew he was often tearing down Los Noches in a fit of rage, but what she didn't know was why. In truth he was angry because of his failed pick up lines and lack of courage when it came to telling Nelliel about his feelings for her, which he and only he knew about. Not even Tesra knew about his secret love.

Nelliel sighed and watched that stupid spoonhead on his warpath. "Honestly what has gotten into him this time?" She pondered as Nnoitra's faithful assistant flew past her on a piece of rubble.


	2. Beast

**Beast **

He was a beast and she was... she was simply not. She couldn't understand the thrill of battle like him. The bloodlust, the thirst, the urge to make the final blow. Maybe that was why they detested each other in what he saw as a love-hate relationship while she saw a plain hatred between them.

Sometimes he wished she was a beast too. If she understood. Oh, if only she understood the thrill of battle as he did. Maybe they wouldn't hate each other so much. Maybe his heart wouldn't be so damn twisted with hatred and love for that stupid witch.

But she didn't. She could only wonder what sick pleasure he sought through killing. If only she knew. If only she could feel the rush and excitement that he did. That would change her for sure. He grinned just thinking about. Then another thought hit him. One that brought him back to reality.

And Nnoritra knew Nelliel would never truly understand his love for his inner beast and killing.


	3. Child

**Child **

When Nnoitra first saw Nelliel as a child he secretly rejoiced and mourned at the same time.

He rejoiced to see the woman that drove him mad lying there nearly a baby, small and helpless. She'd never bother him again as far as he was concerned. Even if she somehow regained her true form and came back, by then he would be able to rid of her in the flick of a wrist. That's how skilled he will become.

He mourned to see all his days of fighting and gaining experience with her down the drain, he supposed. But also because the once beautiful woman, now a chuerbic cute child, was lying there bleeding. It took willpower not to go and help her. His heart ached but this was for the best. A man like him could never have a girl like her.

He may have loved her, but he wasn't going to be held back by her. There was no turning back now anyway, he thought, as he turned and walked far away from Nelliel, now Nel.


	4. Death

**Death **

She watched him as death overcame and consumed him. She was weak, but she wasn't confused anymore as she lay there injured surrounded by Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka. She remembered her past and Nnoitra now even though she was in child form.

He looked right into her eyes and she felt herself drawn in. She hestitantly began to reach her hand out as if to grab his and save him from the perils of death. She wished to be in her true form and run to his aid but she knew it was far too late, He was always such a fool. Why didn't he accept that Kenpachi won instead of fighting to the death?

She blinked, and felt tears welling up in her eyes. Even when they were Espada they had a strange bond, love-hate you could say. She smiled without emotion and whispered in her high pitched voice. "Til death do we part. Farewell Nnoitra..."


	5. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

There was no happy ending for people like them. And they knew that. Whenever she would read a story she would never read the epilouge because to her that was a pile of crap. Why would people believe in such stupid happy endings?

She glanced over at Nnoitra who was yelling at Tersa again for something foolish and she rolled her eyes. She wouldn't have a happy ending with that fool that she loved, she was sure of it.

Then it happened. Her epilouge, she thought bitterly as she was returned to her original form after Ichigo ran off to rescue Orihime, leaving poor little Nel behind. She crawled over to Nnoitra's body and sat there next to him as he slowly turned to ash, tears running down her face. She wondered where he had went. Hell maybe? She didn't know. He certainly wasn't as bad as Szayelappro but still. She shook her head and sighed, it was no use thinking about it. She may as well go find Pesche and Dondochakka.

"Gah, you fool. I knew there wouldn't be an epilouge for us." She whispered somewhat bitterly before walking off into Hueco Mundo.


	6. Fanfiction

**Fanfiction **

Nnoitra had made an interesting discovery. The Internet. He had stolen his very own laptop from the world of the living and somehow gotten internet on it. He liked to go on chatrooms and scare the living. Once someone gave him a link to a site called 'Fanfiction'. It looked stupid but he decided to check it out.

He found that he, Nelliel, and other arrancars were on there and people actually wrote stories about them. Grinning in delight he looked in the M rated stories thinking he would find gruesome details about how he killed Nelliel or injured her or something like that. Boy, was he wrong!

He was reading a very disturbing and er, detailed story about them which he concluded was complete and udder bullshit because there was no violence whatsoever in it, just inaproppriate content, when she walked up behind him.

"Hey Nnoitra. Whatcha reading?" she asked looking over his shoulder. His eyes grew wide and he looked for the little 'x' on the top of the screen, he found but not before-

_SLAAAP! _

"Lord Aizen, you are disgusting Nnoitra! You have a sick mind and need help!" She yelled and stomped away.

Grumbling Nnoitra rubbed his bright red cheek and decided never to go that damned site again.


	7. Gin

**Gin **

Gin Ichimaru.

Both Nelliel and Nnoitra hated him. Whenever an Espada would be turned into a Privaron Espada he would watch their demotion, grinning. There was something wrong about that man. They could both agree. But he had an annoying, childish side too.

In truth Gin was lucky to be alive considering the amount of times he's seen Nelliel and Nnoitra fighting only to then run down all the corridors singing...

"Nelliel and Nnoitra sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"I think we can both agree he's annoying as hell." Nelliel said drawing her sword in Gin's direction.

"Agreed." He said doing the same as they stalked down the hall after Ichimaru. It would truly be a wonder if he survived the 2 angry Espada.


	8. Hello

**Hello**

Nnoitra remembered when he first met Nel. It was the beginning of a new era for them. He was no longer an adjuchas but an _espada. _He could reach of a whole new level of training he thought as he glanced at the number he had been given. Eight. Not too shabby, he'd work his way up the food chain. The Octava Espada. It sounded good. But a higher rank would sound much better on him.

"Hello. You must be the 8th Espada." A new voice, high pitched, female said to him from behind. Nnoitra turned around.

"Who the Hell are you?" He scowled looking at the woman. She had long blue-green hair and a horizontal crimson line across her face. She couldn't be an Espada, she was a woman. Yet everyone in the room was an Espada... He scowled. At any rate if she was she had to be lower in rank than him anyway.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Tres Espada."

_Tres Espada_? Was he hearing wrong? This woman, Nelliel, was five ranks ahead of him! Impossible!

"Hello? Are you there?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"Ah yes. Hello, I'm Nnoitra Gilga, Octava Espada and I'll be the one to defeat you, woman." He said with a cruel smile. He bet he could take her down in one swing. Maybe he'd get to the top faster than he thought.

Nelliel looked suprised but quickly recovered. "I can see they had bad taste by picking a battle thristy monster." She walked away.

"Say hello to the battle thristy man who will beat you..." Nnoitra muttered, stalking in the opposite direction.


	9. Intimacy

**Intimacy**

Nnoitra was bad at feelings. Really bad. So when Nelliel gave him a hug for saving Pesche from something, he couldn't remember at the moment he was too flustered, he flipped out.

"Thanks for doing something nice Nnoitra! How uncharactaristic of you! And me!" Nelliel told the bumbling Nnoitra.

"Uhhh... I... Er, GET OFF ME CRAZY BITCH!" Smooth. Real smooth, Nnoitra thought to himself. Nelliel immediatley pulled away scowling.

"You're a complete ass!" Shhe suddenly grinned creepily, slyly, like Gin. "Ohhh. I get it now. You're afraid of intimacy! Or at least with girls. I don't know about your preference with boys." She glanced at him smugly.

"What! How dare you take that back!"

"You!

"You!"

"No you!"

Dondochakka, Pesche, and Tesra shot questioning glancing at each other wondering how they could calm the two Espada down.

"Wow. 'E really must be 'fraid of huggin' a girl." Dondochakka observed. He looked at Tesra for an answer.

"No, well... yeah maybe."


	10. Joke

**Joke **

Nniotra was prowling the halls of Los Noches with his loyal fraccion, Tesla, by his side on the way to an Espada meeting. He was trying to find anyone willing to fight him. Anyone. He hadn't had a good fight in four days and that resulted in Nelliel kicking his ass.

While he was deep in thought he didn't hear Tesla alarmed warning of "Master Nniotra watch out!" And promptly tripped over a wire that wasstretched across the hall. He faceplanted the floor and lay there stunned for less than a second when a bucket of honey and rainbow graffitti showered down upon his spoon-like head.

"April Fools' Day Nniotra!" A familair and irritating voice called out to him.

"Nelliel." He said, eyes narrowing.

"Yep that's right! Better hurry to the meeting!" She giggled and ran into the meeting room. He reluctantly walked into the meeting and gasped at what he saw next. A room full of rainbow-ed, glitter-ed, espada.

"Wha..." Just then Gin walked into the room took one look around and high fived Nelliel. Nniotra felt sick.


	11. Kiss

**Kiss**

"What the Hell is goin' on here?" Nnniotra said looking around the throne room in disbelief. It was red and green and made him sick. In the middle of the room was a Pine tree decked out in ornaments and candy canes. He narrowed his eyes on a cheery blue haired espada wearing a santa hat.

He should have known. Ever since April Fool's Day she had become obsessed with human holidays, they had celebrated Easter; where Nelliel forced him into a bunny suit; Halloween; where she had thrown a fistfull of hard candy in his face, one lodging in his left nostril; and now this. Nnoitra started backing up towards the door until.

"Nniotra!" Nelliel sonidoed over to him before he could escape. "How do you like Christmas? It's a holiday about giving and happiness!"

"It makes me want to throw up!" Nniotra said backing up towards the doorway. Nelliel followed him.

"And why is that?" She asked in a cool voice.

"Its-"

"Oooh! Nelliel~! Nniotra~!" Sayzel called. Nniotra glanced at that pink haired freak. "Mistletoe!"

"What about a toe?" Nniotra looked at his feet. His toes weren't showing what was he talking-?

"Oh fine!" Nelliel huffed and pressed her lips against Nniotra's. His eyes widened in surprise and when she broke it off, she crisply walked away to Pesche and Dondochakka, blushing.

Nniotra shook his head and returned to sulking but thought to himself, _Eh, maybe this holiday ain't too bad._


	12. Love

**OMG I am so sorry I have not updated in forever! I lost my notebook that I had wrote down the whole alphabet prompts on! Then I found it! Then I lost it again... But I have it now! So enjoy! **

**Love **

Nniotra was stalking down the halls of Los Noches one night when he heard some mumbling and sniffling. He peered into a room and saw Nelliel curled up asleep mumbling and crying, clutching onto her latest read. She must be reading another sappy novel, he concluded.

"What the Hell?" Nniotra muttered. He sighed and was compelled to do the right thing and picked her up and started walking towards her room, careful to make sure nobody saw him.

"No... Don't love him!" Nelliel muttered squirming a tad. Nniotra rolled his eye. If she was awake he'd never let her hear the end of it but she wasn't and he didn't want to admit he had done this so... Missed oppurtunity.

"Geez, Nelliel, you're heavy..." He muttered as he finally reached her room and dumped her on her bed, face first. He started walking towards the door and paused and turned around to look at her one more time.

But she wasn't there.

He turned around to see Nelliel in front of him, her eyelids half closed, obviously she was sleepwalking. "Watching me... sleep!" She grunted angrily before throwing a punch at his head which narrowly missed him.

"What-!"

"Damn you... Edward Cullen! Leaving her..." She mumbled kicking his legs out from underneath him. (A/N: I don't own Twilight thank goodness)

EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN? She was reading Twilight? Nniotra shook his head in disbelief. He was pale but not that pale.

"Dammit wake up Nelliel!" He hissed picking her up and shaking her. She only started screaming and yelling. He saw it wasn't working so he pulled her to his chest and decided to cut off her yells and screams. Her eyes flew open and she stared up at Nniotra with unbelieving eyes.

"Oh shit. I'm having a dream about Twilght aren't I?" She muttered. "What are you doing in my dream, Nniotra? You're supposed to be Edward?"

"What...? I mean... Yeah." Maybe she'd convince herself it was a dream and he wasn't actually there.

"Oh... I better get outta here fast...Maybe this'll work." She murmured pulling him into a long kiss. He stared at her shocked. "What are you looking at? It's a dream?" She replied, walking over to her bed and falling asleep. "Love ya... Nnio..."

Nniotra quickly ran out of the room blushing. Did she really mean that? People said weird things when they slept. He wasn't sure but maybe it was love... Forbidden of course because the acceptable kind is plain boring.


	13. Mental

**Mental **

"Nniotra... Are you mental?" Nelliel asked Los Noches resident spoon-headed espada.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Nniotra said his eyes narrowing. Was she asking for a fight? Not that he'd mind...

"Well people who like violence as much as you are called psyhcotic and usually put in hospitals." Nelliel explained.

"You need to stop reading so much and start practicing fighting more." Nniotra growled. Nelliel laughed at his expression. "Shut up, bitch."

"You shut up." She fired back. "And wash your mouth out with soap, using language like that. If you had a mother what would she say?"

"Well I don't, so shut the fuck up." Nniotra growled again. This was actually a civilized converstaion for them. Nobody had even drawn their sword yet. Two minutes... A new record, not counting Espada meetings where they were required to behave.

"Well, are you mental? You seem like it. I think I'm going to go tell Aizen so he can get you examined." She said walking away, with a sly smile on her face.

"Damn, you're asking for a fight!" Nniotra said, drawing his weapon and slashing it at her.

Of course Nelliel countered it without a problem. She turned back around. "Psychotic." She teased, knowing how angry it would make him. She hated fighting but sometimes getting Nniotra so worked up was worth it. "Nniotra's a pyschopath!"

"SHUT UP!" He said, bringing his sword over her head. She sonidoed away only to cut him across the back, causing him to stagger forward. She stuck her foot out so he tripped and broke his fall with his face.

"Buh Bye, Psycho." Nelliel giggled, walking out before anyone got too hurt. She didn't like kicking his ass so hard he'd have to make an effort to recover but sometimes he just wouldn't quit.

"Damn you..." He grumbled, wiping some dirt off his face.


	14. Nighttime

**Nighttime **

Night.

It was one of Los Noches few characteristics that it shared with the Soul Society and the World of the Living.

Granted, it was different. What could be symbolized as partying, spooky ghost stories, and drinking in the other two worlds, symbolized only meal time and despair in this world.

Nelliel stared out the window. The cresent moon was beautiful and she mourned to reach out and touch it, just to see if it was real. Did she see the same moon as the Shinigami and Living Souls?

"Hey, what ya staring at?" A gruff voice came from behind her. Nelliel turned and saw Nniotra standing in the doorway to the balcony of her room.

"Whaht are you doing here?" She asked calmly, turning to face him. Nniotra didn't answer. "Well?"

"Wanted to see if you were up for a fight... It's like yer too busy thinking or somethin'." Nniotra scoffed.

"Oh you were planning on asking to fight? How strange." She mocked.

Nniotra scowled, "Hey now! I was gonna attack ya in yer sleep but ya were awake! Don't think I'm going all nice and shit on you." He started to skulk out of her room, the sneak attack postponed for another night.

"Heh, wouldn't have it any other way." Nelliel scoffed, looking back to the night sky. "Hey Nnio?" She asked, using her nickname for him which he despised.

"Don't call me that, bitch! What the hell ya want?"

"What do you think of nighttime?" She asked softly. To her it was despair and anger's true form. It was the symbol of the lost and hurt.

"It's perfect for hunting." Nniotra answered truthfully. "What kinda stupid ass question is that anyway?"

"Just wondering..."

"Psh, whatever... I'm going to my room." Nniotra turned and walked out.

"Your heart... It's nighttime there, isn't it?" She asked Nniotra who heard her but pretended not to hear on his way out.

As Nniotra stood outside her door he leaned against the wall... Damn she read him like an open book... He grimaced touching the area of his chest the protected his heart. Dark and desolant... Nighttime... His heart.


	15. Offspring

**Offspring **

_"Come to Momma!" Nelliel crooned holding her arms out, crouching down on one knee. A small child dressed in a white dress wobbled towards her reaching out her chubby fists and grasping the air for her mother. _

_"Oh I'm so proud of you!" Nelliel cooed as her daughter reached her arms and fell into them. She picked up the young girl and looked towards the house. Nelliel smoothed back the little girl's wavy black hair and kissed her on the nose, causing the child to release a small giggle. _

_"Momma!" The child sang out pointing behind her. "Poppa!" _

_"Hey there kiddo..." A man's gruff voice said softly taking her from Nelliel. The child squealed in delight. _

_"Poppa! Poppa! Poppa home!" She cried out, using her limited _vocabulary _to the fullest of her ability. The man chuckled, planting a kiss on top of her head. _

_"How was work?" Nelliel asked, leaning against the wall of the garage._

_"It was long. I couldn't stop thinking about you or her..." _

_"Aw... How sweet." She teased. "You probably thought more about her than anything, huh Nniotra?" _

_"Heh... Guilty as charged." He leaned in to kiss her when- _

*POP*

"Oh Lord Aizen!" Nniotra yelled in horror, bolting upright in bed. "Oh damn! DAMMIT!" He looked around noticing he was not in that strange parallel universe and sighed in relief. He lay back in his bed, trying to erase that nightmare from the depths of his mind... Seriously what was his mind thinking of? Him? A family? With NELLIEL? He must've been high or something...

While he lay back in bed he thought of the offspring his imagination gave him... He tried not to but he couldn't help it... Personally he thought that his daughter was the damn best daughter in the whole world of made up daughters... Wait. What the hell was he thinking of? He didn't have a daughter, nor would he ever.

Nniotra shook his head and fell back asleep but his dreams were plagued with visions of that little girl, smiling up at him and asking for her 'Poppa'.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Heheh... I always thought that with the _extremely _unlikely chance Nniotra ever had a child, he'd spoil her(yeah he'd have a daughter) rotten. She'd have her daddy wrapped around her finger XD Extremely random/OOC but I couldn't resist.)**


	16. Pajamas

**Pajamas**

Nelliel stared out her window at the moon which was lazily hanging in the sky. It was night but Nelliel didn't seem tired even though she had already put her pajamas on and was lying upside down on her bed, peering out the window.

Pesche and Dondochakka had already went to their rooms, which was on either side of her room. She sighed and clutched a pillow to her chest. She wanted to sleep but she just couldn't. Maybe some milk would help...

Nelliel made her way stealthily to the kitchens, without alerting her ever present fraccions.

"Phew! Now I can get some milk and go to bed-" Nelliel stopped at the sight of Nnoitra standing in the spacious Los Noches kitchen drinking straight from the milk carton. Straight from it! Nelliel shook her head in disgust, didn't he know other people would need milk too?

"Hey! That's gross stop it!" Nelliel sonidoed to where Nniotra was standing and yanked the door of the refrigerator open. That was the last of the milk unless she wanted to break into the store room which was prohibited.

"You jerk!" Nelliel huffed, pushing a startled Nniotra out of the way.

"Hey what the hell ya worked up for?" Nniotra grinned. "Must've been pretty important if ya gotta rush out in yer tank top and boxer shorts."

Nelliel whipped around and shot him a glare. "At least I don't wear boxers with hearts on them." She replied icily gesturing to his cliché boxers which was all he was sporting.

"Shut the Hell up." Nniotra grumbled, a tint of red appearing on his face.


	17. Quinta

**Quinta**

He was the Quinta Espada. Yes, it sounded good. He was better than that Sexta Espada, a stupid weakling and yet he was still not to the rank of _her._

All the years he's had to up his game and he hadn't even come equal to what Aizen thought Nelliel was? Bullshit! He trained every day for hours, he endured stupid espada meetings, he even tolerated Aaroneiro and Yammy! Now that was fucking dedication!

And Nelliel was still considered better, even though she was stuck in the middle of nowhere, with the intelliegence of a child. A child! That made Nniotra furious. Tesla (or any other unlucky individual) often went flying when the subject was brought up.

Quinta was good but Tres was better.


	18. Renovations

**Renovations**

Why? Why, Aizen, was it always him?

And why did it always involve _her_?

And why the fuck was his damn room pink?

"What in the name of Hell?"

"Oh Nniotra! I though pink would suit you well!" Nelliel called, perched on a ladder, painting the last bit of white in his room bubblegum pink, "I asked Lord Aizen if I could add some color to the place and he agreed!"

"Really?" He doubted Aizen would allow it.

"Well, actually it was Gin-sama..."

"Of course," Under his breath he muttered, "Squinty-eyed bastard."

"Well, gotta go finish Ulquiorra's room! And don't even get me started on Grimmjow's." She picked up the last of the pink paint and dumped it in his closet, splattering all his clothes. "See? Now you can match your room!" She smiled slyly, knowing the effect it would have.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Nniotra screamed, drawing his sword.

"Bye!" She scrambled out of his room, holding two cans of paint, one blue and the other green.

"Gah! Stupid ass Nelliel..." He muttered, kicking the ladder she left in his room, he'd have to call some of the workers to clean this mess up. The ladder wobbled as he stalked away and fell, sending a can of paint flying through the air and landing on his head.

"Nniotra? I forgot my ladder- Oops, nevermind. I've seemed to have caught you at a bad time."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


End file.
